Minerva Smith, Animal Hero
Minerva Smith, Animal Hero is a comic book series made by Origin Comics. Volume 1 Issues # "Birth of an Animal Hero": Minerva Smith, a 12 year old girl who was born and raised in Deer Trail, Colorado. She and her parents own the biggest zoo in which it is full of different animals. One day, She discovered that she has Zoolingualism, an ability to talk to animals and even wild ones after falling out of a tree while trying to save a mother bird and her nest. Once she was awaken at the hospital, She made friends with a red squirrel named Nutters, a flamingo named Trixie, a white tailed deer named Buck and her own cat named Lillian (or "Lily" for short). # "Poison Patrol": After finding out that Lillian had a poison ivy rash, Minerva, Nutters, Trixie and Buck get help from a goat named Gertie in order to get rid of the poisonous plants. # "Where the Wild Critters Are": Nutters joins a club called "Critter Club" in which is hosted by a coruro named Hau and befriends a gray squirrel named Shirley. # "Echo the Fox": Echo the red fox must help Nutters and the gang retrieve Minerva's teddy bear when she accidentally left him behind while staying overnight at a friend's house. # "Octocrazy": While visiting the aquarium for a school trip, Minerva and her animal friends help an octopus named Otto who got his tentacles stuck in a bunch of rocks. # "Squirrel Family Roundup": Nutters invites his whole family over for Trixie's birthday party. However, One of Nutters' sisters (Lacey) decided to ruin the party. # "Havin' a Pool Time": Minerva invites all her friends (And their sidekicks) from school for a pool party. The bully Reko brought his alligator Jaws to scare away Nutters and the others. # "Tummy Ache Problems": A harp seal pup named Harmony got a tummy ache while eating fish and it is up to Minerva and her friends to babysit her and make her better. # "Bird Wars": A cinereous vulture named Viera calls in her children to take down a bald eagle named Braverland and his minions. # "A Drive In Sleepover": When her family sets up a drive in theater in their zoo, Minerva invites all the animals for movie night. However, Snatch, Blink, Novaleigh and the others want to turn it into a party. # "Mind Over Bees" # "Taking Over Minerva" # "Clown-Face" # "Beaver Fever" # "A Fawned Kind of Day" # "Lillian, Queen of Kittens" # "Wets Up, Otter?" # "Nutters' Bath" # "A Koala Problem" # "Sylvia, Civet Party Animal" # "An Evil Side of Minerva" # "Zoey's Delivery Service" # "Babysitting the Egg" # "Pop Goes the Weasel" # "Naptime" # "Angus the Raccoon" # "The Red Panda Who Came to Dinner" # "General Hospital, Animal Style" # "Genevieve, The New Girl" # "Buck and the Great While Animal" # "A Chihuahua and His Saxophone" # "The Mind of an Owl" # "Sea Horse Pregnancy" # "A Hyena's Joke" # "Japanese Kitty" # "The Cougar Who Caught Me" # "Sleepover At The School" # "Minerva's New Sibling" # "Honest Eyes" # "Sing a Song" # "Ballad of the Monkey" (Crossover with The Monkey King) # "Lights, Camera, Action!" # "The Bat of Cuteness" # "Beware of Vultures" # "Zoo Mania" # "The Wise Tortoise" # "Underwater World Mayhem" # "Go West, Young Squirrel" # "Wraith of the Mosquitoes Part 1" # "Wraith of the Mosquitoes Part 2" Volume 2 Issues # "New Friends, New Allies" # "The Mystery of the Fox-Cat Main Characters * Minerva Smith: A 12 year old girl who had the ability to talk to animals and even wild ones. * Nutters: a red squirrel and is Minerva's favorite sidekick of all time. * Trixie: a flamingo who is Minerva's other sidekick * Buck: a white tailed deer who is always using his horns. * Lillian: a black and white cat who is Minerva's pet and sidekick. Recurring Human Characters * Asher Rabbitt: A 10 year old boy who has the same ability like Minerva and next door neighbor. * Genevieve Martin: A 13 year old girl who recently moved from France. She has Minerva's ability. * Kenji Miyamoto: An 11 year old boy who was originally from Japan. He has Minerva's ability. * Chuck Beaver: A 12 year old boy from Brooklyn Park, Minnesota. His sidekick is a gray wolf named Holly. * Nicole Swan: A 9 year old girl from Detroit, Michigan. Her sidekick is a great blue heron named Watson. * Josh Hart: A 16 year old boy from Atlanta, Georgia. His sidekick is a raccoon named Maya (Also Snatch's sister). * Emma Fawn: A 7 year old girl from Amherst, New York. Her sidekick is a bob cat named Flash. * Rocky Nightingale: A 4 year old boy from Orchard Park, New York. His sidekick is a fisher named Leni. * Leslie Stout: A 10 year old girl from Sacramento, California. Her sidekick is a sea lion named Harley. * Cooper Gomez: An 18 year old boy from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. His sidekick is a coyote named Rodrick. * Jenny Ruff: An 8 year old girl from Chicago, Illinois. Her sidekick is a liliger cub named Paws. * Sam Sancho: A 17 year old boy from Colorado Springs, Colorado. His sidekick is a red panda named Hazel. * Carrie Kitty: A 17 year old girl from Southfield, Michigan. Her sidekick is a bengal cat named Ben. * Dalton Norris: A 10 year old boy from New York, New York. His sidekick is a border collie named Poppy. * Caroline Appleton: A 10 year old girl from Los Angeles, California. Her sidekick is a sea otter named Seaweed. * Max Boyce: A 7 year old boy from Tacoma, Washington. His sidekick is a snowshoe hare named Furmantha. * Suzie Starr: A 4 year old girl from Auburn, Washington. Her sidekick is a north american porcupine named Pokey. * Russell Thorn: A 2 year old boy from Hagerstown, Maryland. His sidekick is calico cat named Coretta. * Ella Webb: A 20 year old girl from Alexandria, Virginia. Her sidekick is a northern flying squirrel named Iris. Recurring Animal Characters * Flopsy: A brown and white lop rabbit who has a crush on Nutters. She is Genevieve's pet and sidekick. * Zoey: A llama who loves to assist in reading. She is also Asher's sidekick and he's always on her. * Shiro: A Iriomote cat who is Kenji's sidekick. He was originally from an island in Japan. * Echo: A red fox who likes to make great friends. He lives with Minerva. * Sylvia: An African civet who loves parties. She is the girl with power. Main Villains * Blink: A wolverine. * Snatch: A raccoon. * Novaleigh: A jerboa. * Viera: A cinereous vulture. Category:Comics Category:Origin Comics